Lucky
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: "You know what? Ed Sheeran may have found his Galway Girl, but I found you. And I think that's even better." Nick Torres and Ellie Bishop are off on an adventure to Martha's Vineyard, and Ellie's planned everything. Well, almost everything. Nick's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Ellick and McLilah mentions! 2nd Story in the NCIS Holiday Series.


Lucky

 **Author's Note: Happy St. Patricks Day! This oneshot features Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres in 2018, where they aren't a couple yet. This is the 2nd story in the NCIS Holidays series. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Good morning Bishop." said Nick, walking into the bullpen at 8:30 am, "Happy St. Patricks day."

Ellie snorted, "I'm not Irish."

"You're also not wearing green." chided Nick. "That's not celebrating this holiday."

"Me? You never wear anything other than black or gray!" grumbled Ellie. "And that's on a _good_ day."

"I have on green underwear." he teased, inching towards Ellie. "That's close enough. Or do you want to find out?"

Ellie grimanced. "I did not need to know that."

Glancing over at the duo, Tim shook his head.

Ever since he had become a father, he became more mindful and vigilant about foul language and inappropriate sentences around his kids.

"Yo McPapa, you're Irish right?" called out Nick suddenly.

"I am." confirmed Nick, "And Delilah dressed the twins in matching clover onesies today." he announced proudly.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Do you have pictures?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course." scoffed Nick, "He has new pictures of the twins every single day."

Tim shot Nick a glare, before he shrugged. "Here." he said to Ellie, handing her his phone.

"Awww," said Ellie, "The twins are getting _so_ big!"

Nick snorted. "It's called growing up, Ell."

Ellie rolled her eyes, before cradling the phone adoringly. "They are _so_ cute." she cooed, "Nick, look!"

Nick smiled as he watched Ellie squeal over the twins. "They are pretty cute." he agreed.

"Aw," said Ellie, "Morgan is so..."

"She looks just like Delilah." gushed Tim,

"Are you guys _still_ talking about this?" asked Clayton, peeking his head over the half wall. "You do realize that the skylight echos your voices, right? The whole building has heard you talk about the twins since November."

Ellie sighed. "But these are his kids, and they are _so so_ cute."

"Thanks Auntie Ellie." said Tim, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Nick shrugged, "I dunno, maybe I'll be like that when I have twins."

"With who?" teased Tim, "Ellie?"

Ellie and Nick flushed red. "McGee..." mumbled Nick, as he looked down at the ground.

"McGee..." grumbled Ellie, "We're just friends."

"I doubt you'd want to carry Nick's children." mused Clayton, "They'd be quite annoying to take care of too."

"Thanks." muttered Nick, "So much for being bros Reeves."

Clayton shook his head. "It's a British thing. Oh, and Happy St. Patricks Day!"

"I guess Brits take this more seriously than us." mumbled Ellie, "And I didn't even wear green today."

"Shame." mused Nick, "I really wanted t-"

"Do ya really want to finish that sentence, Torres?" asked Gibbs, strolling into the bullpen with his usual cup of decaf. "I don't need any more of your stories."

Nick bowed his head a bit. "No sir!"

Ellie snorted. "Please don't ever do that again."

"We gotta work on tact." grumbled Gibbs, "Secretary of the Navy's coming by to check up on us, and she's gonna walk it 'n hear this stuff."

"Sorry boss." said Tim, "It's my fault. I told them about the twins dressing up-"

"Never say you're sorry, Tim." said Gibbs, before tossing his coffee into the trash can.

"Actually..." said Tim, standing up. "The twins are going to say sorry a lot. Delilah and I decided that the twins are going to have the best manners and they are going to be the sweetest children you've ever met."

Ellie grinned. "Papa McGee strikes again."

"Attaboy." said Torres, slyly slipping an arm around Ellie.

Ellie looked up at Nick and sent him a knowing stare.

Gibbs pretended not to see as Ellie inched closer to Nick, and turned his head around.

Tim coughed loudly, and sat down. "No body today?" he asked Gibbs.

Ellie groaned, before slipping out of Nick's sly embrace. "Stop jinxing it."

Gibbs shrugged. "It's Spring break, Ell. There's not that many people in town."

"I wish we were out of town." grumbled Ellie, "This city is getting boring."

"Can we get out of town?" asked Nick, "Can I take Ellie somewhere?"

Gibbs shugged. "If Bishop doesn't mind. We don't really need 'll of you guys here."

"You want to go somewhere?" whispered Nick to Ellie, "Just you and me?"

"Where?" pressed Ellie. "New York? Baltimore?"

"What about Martha's Vineyard?" asked Nick.

Ellie widened her eyes. "Nick that's a ten hour drive."

Nick shrugged. "And? Gibbs said we could go anywhere."

Ellie sighed. "I know I'm crazy for saying this, but yes Nick. Let's go."

Nick looked down, "Okay. Um, I'll pick you up at 4? 2 hours is enough for you to pack, right?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah."

Fumbling for his keys, the team watched as Nick picked up his stuff and headed towards the elevator.

Tim grinned as he watched Ellie and Nick go into the elevator together.

"You think they know that we know they like each other?" asked Gibbs, "They aren't very good at hiding it."

"Yeah, well we know." replied Tim. "It's getting quite obvious."

* * *

Ellie nervously shoved a few tshirts and shorts into her suitcase before glancing at the wall.

30 minutes before Nick would pick her up. Tugging on her navy blue sundress nervously, she checked her hair in the mirror, before putting her final neccessities inside her suitcase.

These last few weeks had been a whirlwind of emotions and different dynamics around the workplace.

She still remembered what Nick had said when Ellie had almost been killed.

 _"But you're okay right?" checked out Nick, talking on the phone nervously. It was just after Ellie had gone home, that Tim had texted him that Ellie had almost been jumped._

 _"Yes." replied Ellie, shakingly. "I'm okay."_

 _"No, you're not." said Nick, "You're shaking." he pointed out, sitting on his bed._

 _Ellie sighed. "It just really scared me. The... the feeling of being jumped was too hard for me. It felt like being kidnapped."_

 _Nick let a deep breath out. "Do you need me to come over?"_

 _Ellie shook her head. "No, I think I'm okay."_

 _"You sure?" asked Nick, "Because I can if I need to."_

 _Ellie nodded. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow though."_

 _"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Ell." replied Nick, before hanging up._

Ellie tucked her phone and wallet into her purse, before bringing all her stuff into the front door.

Tucking her knife into her side, she sighed.

Was she making a mistake?

Going somewhere with Nick.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Nick and everything that had happened since her divorce, and Qasim.

So much had happened in just two years.

She glanced over at the clock.

5 minutes.

Nick... Nick was so sweet and caring.

but who was she kidding?

He was Nick.

She honestly felt more confused about him than anything.

Kissing him... even while they were undercover...

it felt right.

There. She had said it.

The passion and the feeling of his lips touching hers was so... perfect.

She had struggled with expressing her feelings, but hopefully they both felt the same way.

She sighed, before sitting on the couch and closing her eyes.

* * *

For two hours, Nick's brain had kept flashing "YOU ARE GOING ON A TRIP WITH ELEANOR RAYE BISHOP!' over and over again in his mind.

He knew that this was going to be a huge step for Ellie.

Ever since they'd kissed in that old, moldy store on the pier, he knew that he wanted to be with her.

As cliche as it sounded, he loved her.

He felt like her personality and her smile was the brightest thing in the world.

He thought about Ellie's grin everytime McGee showed her new pictures of the twins, and how Ellie's beam could be seen miles and miles away.

He pushed the thoughts of her away, and focused on getting his stuff together.

After deciding that his black jeep was probably _not_ the safest way to travel to an island, he'd decided he was going to drive the NCIS car.

Wait.

Island.

Water.

Oh. Yeah, he was going to have to take the car with him on the ferry to the vineyard.

He mentally slapped himself for getting that Martha's Vineyard was actually an island and not a little town off of the Massachusetts coastline.

He'd actually never been to Martha's Vineyard.

Rumors had it that it was extremely expensive, and he had never had the time to go and travel.

He'd saved money from a part time job fixing cars over the summer, but

His former undercover missions were mostly in Mexico and South America.

Thinking about his last undercover mission before returning to a full-fledged NCIS agent was...

Was it really a year or so ago?

It had felt so long since they'd apprehended him in the alley that faithful day.

The day that had changed everything.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Ellie stood up hesitantly, before peering out of the eyehole and looking at who was at the door.

Nick.

Opening the door, she gestured for him to come in.

"Hey." she said, "Come on in."

She looked down nervously, before Nick grinned at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

Noticing her nervous smile, he touched her shoulder tenderly.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, curiously searching her eyes for an answer.

"Yeah." said Ellie. "I'm just... thinking."

"About?" asked Nick. "If you don't want to tell me it's okay. I just want to know if you're going to be okay."

"I'm fine." said Ellie. "Now, come on. We've got a good 10 hours ahead of us."

Nick smiled. "Atta girl."

Beaming proudly, Ellie pulled out a stack of papers.

"I got us a few papers to look at while we dr-"

Nick peered at the stack curiously. "Ellie... that's 4 booklets of... words."

Ellie nodded. "I know. I did some research and I figured we could stop by Boston before we go into Martha's Vineyard. Boston is so beautiful Nick." she gushed.

Nick shrugged. "As long as I don't have to read anything, I'm fine."

"Reading is fun though." protested Ellie.

"No it's not." argued Nick. "It's so difficult and boring."

Ellie shot him an annoyed glance. "A lot of people would love to be in your shoes right now Nick. Reading is essential to learning and it's important."

Nick held up his hands. "Fine, fine." he muttered. "Okay."

Ellie grinned. "Now, come on. We gotta get to Boston before dark."

She tugged on his arm, and locked the door to her apartment before she and Nick went down the stairs together.

She swung her backpack across her back while Nick carried her suitcase down.

Nick looked over at Ellie curiously. "What are we going to do in Boston?" he asked, opening the door to the parking garage 3 floors down.

Ellie shrugged. "There are so many things to do in Boston. I was thinking about about Fenway Park, some parks, Boston Common, USS Consitution, the Quincy Market. I was thinking we could spend tomorrow and the next day there."

"That's fine." said Nick. "Leaves us a few days in the vineyard."

Ellie grinned. "I've always loved traveling to historic places. It's just so fascinating and I really think it's worth going to."

"Whatever you say, smartie." said Nick. "I'm just here for the adventure."

Ellie pointed at her phone and her eyes widened at the date listed. "NIck, it's going to be St. Patrick's Day. There's going to be a St. Patrick's Day Weekend. You want to go?"

Nick nodded. "Sure, again whatever you want. Just as long as I get my _chowda_ later."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "It's not Chow-Dyah. It's chow-da."

"Is it?" retorted Nick.

Ellie put her hands up. "Whatever. Now come on Let's go."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Ellie and Nick reached Boston.

"You okay?" asked Nick, looking at Ellie, who was asleep in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah." she said, sitting up. "We here?"

Nick nodded. "Uh yeah. I followed your um, maps and I think we're here."

Ellie looked up the sign. "Yeah. Hyatt Place. We're here. Go park under the lights or something."

Nick followed her instructions and parked under a few lights, and then grabbed his things.

"Coming?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Ellie took his hand and nodded. "Yeah."

Gripping her hand softly, Nick sighed as he checked into the hotel room and took Ellie up.

She leaned on him, and Nick could tell that she was tired.

They'd taken turns driving in New York, and then a few near-accidents had caused Nick to take the wheel.

By now, Ellie was exhausted.

He lifted her up and set her on the bed lightly. He took her tennis shoes off and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Sweet dreams." he murmered, but she was already asleep.

* * *

Ellie groaned as she stretched her arms awake.

Feeling the person next to her, she sighed.

"Nick?" She asked, "Hey. Wake up."

Instantly regretting her words, she stared at him as he slept. He slept quite peacefully, and it was almost enchanting to watch him stay still.

"What time is it?" he gruffed.

"9." said Ellie. "We can still make it to breakfast." she suggested.

"Nah." said Nick, sitting up, "We can get something to eat at Quincy Market."

Immediately seeing his muscles through his tight shirt, Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"You working out?" she teased.

Nick flexed his arms. "You bet." he said, winking.

"Okay you flirt," said Ellie, getting out of bed. "Come on. Clean up. You look dead."

"I'm dead inside." he replied sarcastically.

"Ha." said Ellie dryly. "Real funny."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I know you think I'm funny, Ell."

"Do I?" she taunted, before closing the door behind her in the bathroom.

"When you're done making yourself all pretty, I got something for you." called out Nick from outside of the bathroom.

"I'm already pretty." said Ellie, rolling her eyes.

"I knew that!" exclaimed Nick, "I just have something for you farm girl."

"I said to stop calling me 'farm girl'!"

"Did you?" said Nick, shrugging, "I think I forgot."

"Shut up." said Ellie.

Nick sat down on the bench across from the bathroom.

"Love you too, Ell."

Ellie paused.

"I love you too, Nick."

An awkward moment of silence passed and Ellie could feel Nick's hesitation.

She came out of the bathroom, and smiled.

"Do I look nice?" she asked, showing off her green blouse.

"You always look pretty." complimented Nick, "Except when you're mad. And then it's not so pretty."

"It's for St. Patrick's Day." said Ellie. "Apparently there's a festival today. You wanna go?"

"Sure." said Nick, "Whatever you want. But before we do that, I want to show you something."

"Okay." said Ellie. "Show me."

* * *

"Was blindfolding me really neccessary?" asked Ellie, as Nick led her up a hill.

"Yes." said Nick. "Or else it'll ruin the surprise."

"It's not my birthday or anything." said Ellie, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but I wanted to do something special for you." said Nick, "I'm being romantic?"

"We're not even a couple." replied Ellie.

"Yet." said Nick, winking.

"Mhm." said Ellie. "Okay."

"Anyways," said Nick, "I'm ready."

He carefully took the blindfold off of Ellie, and made sure not to tangle her blonde curls together.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Wow." said Ellie.

Nick had set up a red and white checkered picnic blanket on the green hill, and a few gold stars adorned the hill.

"Nick..." said Ellie. "It's so cute."

"I had help." he said. "Anyways..."

He led Ellie onto the blanket and sat her down.

"Here." he said, tossing her a bottle of coca-cola.

"I don't think I've been too obvious... about how I feel about you." he said.

Ellie snorted. "No, you've been quite obvious."

"And I think..." he trailed off. "I really like you Ellie. You're so beautiful and amazing and talented, and I absolutely love your skills with technology. You're brilliant and you have such a radiant glow that lights up the whole room."

Ellie blushed, "Oh Nick..."

"Wait." said Nick, "Let me finish."

Ellie snorted. "There's more?"

"Of course." replied Nick, grinning. "I'm all about doing everything above and beyond."

"I like you, Ell." he said, "A lot."

Ellie looked down. "I know. And... I honestly don't know how to feel."

"Give me that chance." said Nick. "I want it."

Ellie chuckled. "Okay. You know what? I'm crazy for saying this, but okay. Just don't screw anything up. I'd hate to lose you too." she said, remembering her failed marriage with Jake.

"I'd never lose you." promised Nick. "Mark my words."

He looked at Ellie and grinned.

"I believe that the best things come out of life because of luck. And because of love. And because of you, Eleanor Bishop. You've changed my entire life in two years. And, well, I've shared things with you that I'd never dream of sharing with anyone else."

* * *

"I think it's safe to say you've had a few too many beers tonight." said Ellie, as she and Nick danced under the night sky in Quincy Market. "I've been leading you all night."

"No, I haven't." said Nick, leaning against her. "I just want to spend quality time with you."

"Sure." said Ellie, as she turned.

Nick dipped her and pulled her back closer to her. "Oh please." he said. "You know I've been dying to dance with you."

As they danced, Ed Sheeran's "Galway Girl" played in the background.

"You know what?" said Nick, "Ed may have found his Galway Girl, but I found you, and I think that's even better."


End file.
